Fairy Tail- Their Busiest Summer
by frocheney
Summary: Makarov has given his brats a month-off of requests and others. Where? He reserved the whole Fairy Tail Resort for them. How? With what? With his power of being number one guild master of course! Find out their journey about love, hate and... fangirls?
1. Introduction

INTRODUCTION

* * *

FAIRY TAIL: THEIR BUSIEST SUMMER

(MAIN) CHARACTERS- FAIRY TAIL: NATSU DRAGNEEL, LUCY HEARTFILIA / GRAY FULLBUSTER, JUVIA LOCKSER / ERZA SCARLET, JELLAL FERNANDEZ (SIEGRAIN) / GAJEEL REDFOX, LEVY MCGARDEN / WENDY MARVELL, ROMEO CONBOLT / LAXUS DREYAR, MIRAJANE STRAUSS / (LISANNA STRAUSS) / ELFMAN STRAUSS AND EVERGREEN / EXCEEDS / (MAKAROV DREYAR)

summary-

MAKAROV HAS GIVEN THESE BRATS A MONTH-OFF OF REQUESTS, AND OTHERS. WHERE? HE RESERVED THE WHOLE FAIRY TAIL RESORT FOR THEM. HOW? WITH WHAT? WITH HIS POWER OF BEING NUMBER ONE GUILD MASTER OF COURSE! FIND OUT THEIR JOURNEYS OF LOVE, HATE AND… FANGIRLS?


	2. Announcement

Their Busiest Summer

Chapter 1 – Announcement

"Teach me!" A furious redhead asked, waiting for an answer from the pinkette that has just been beated up by the red head.

"Aye!" The pinkette nervously said and pointed to the fire he lit up just now.

[Minutes Later…]

"It burns! It burns!" The red head said running towards the infirmary. "Please! Do something!" She shouted at the dark blue headed girl. "Yes ma'am!" She dragged her inside.

"Sigh Erza, since when did you come up with a crazy idea like trying to eat fire?" A blonde haired girl said while she shook her head slowly.

"Oh, hey Lucy! Since when did you come here?" The pink haired man asked.

"… I came here hours ago." Lucy replied, feeling a little pissed. "You forgot your own girl while she was here the whole time." She sighed, looking down.

"Sorry, I had to take a rest from your beauty, it's really getting me more convinced." He said, smirking.

"N-natsu! You're embarrassing me!" Lucy said, listening to the guild's cheers, whistles and claps at the new couple.

"Well-" "Oh, Gray-sama! I want you to flatter me too!" An excited blue haired girl said while dragging her raven haired boyfriend. "Juvia! N-not in the public!" He said.

"So Gray-sama really is going to do it but not in public?" Juvia asked, squealing.

"Enough you brats!" Everyone suddenly went silent, looking above where there guild master is proudly standing.

"Master!" Erza exclaimed, already healed after that incident.

"I have an announcement to make." He said. "Since we won in the Grand Magic Games, and become number one guild in Fiore-" He paused, smiling at that thought that they are actually number one. "As a prize, we will all give you a month-off of jobs in…" A drum roll started rolling. Excitement filled the guild.

"Fairy Tail Resort!" The guild became loud, louder than before. The girls started squealing together, boys started fighting and the others started leaving and preparing. "Silence!" "I'm not yet done. We are leaving tomorrow morning. 9 am sharp. If you are late, you have to ride another ship." … "Thank you."

They started becoming loud again. Oh, how excited they were.


	3. Motion Sickness

Their Busiest Summer

Chapter 2 – Motion Sickness

* * *

"All aboard to Fairy Tail Resort!" A brunette man reminded as the guild ran to the ships. "Wait a minute!" He stopped them. "You people are Fairy Tail right?" They all nodded, with a chorus of 'ayes' and 'yes'. "Since you are many, half of you will go to another ship." They all groaned.

Half of them went to the separate way. "The other ship is for boys and the other is for girls." Master reminded. "Faster you slow pokes!"

[At the ship of the boys]

Natsu and Gajeel's faces were green, because of their motion sickness.

"I wish Luce was here." Natsu groaned.

"Tch, flamebrain. You said that so much times already."

"It's because I mean it, Ice Freak."

"What did you call me?"

"You wanna go?"

"Oh, you're on."

"How many times do I have to remind you two to stop fighting? We're almost there." Erza called from the other ship. Their ships were beside each other by the way.

"Actually, I have no clue. And yes! We're almost there!" He started dancing around the ship. Gray looked over to Gajeel. "You should be more like that burnt pig. He changes so quickly." Gajeel just groaned.

"I heard that name you called me!" Natsu called from the other side of the ship.

"…"

Natsu came running to him.

"Tch, stupid dragon senses."

They both ran around the ship until Erza couldn't take this sight anymore, so she tried jumping to the other ship.

"Miss! That's dangerous!"

"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"


	4. Luke

Their Busiest Summer

Chapter 3 – Luke

"I missed you so much land!" Natsu lied down on the white, sparkling sand.

"I believe you reserved this resort for the month, Makarov?" A tall and muscular man with blonde hair asked, to be sure.

"Yes, Luke. What a nice job you have here." The short man replied. He opened his mouth- meaning he is going to speak- but he got interrupted by Luke. "Is nee-chan here?" He looked around until something- or someone caught his eye.

"Nee-chan!" He exclaimed running. "Huh?" Lucy turned around, her eyes widened. "Luke!" Luke tackled her down and they both giggled. "Long time no see, nee-chan!" "Yeah, same here Luke." She smiled and Luke stood up, and lent her a hand.

"Thanks Luke-" "Lucy!" Natsu ran towards her and he glared at Luke. "Who's this?" Natsu pointed to Luke. "Natsu, this is my little brother, Luke. Luke, this is my boyfriend, Natsu."

Natsu's eyes widened. "You have a baby brother and you never told me?"

"Actually, our father married another woman after my mom died and I only knew last year." She explained. "Then why didn't you still tell me?"

"We lost contact after and I forgot. I'm sorry." She looked down. Luke glared at Natsu.

"You made nee-chan sad. Therefore you will face my punishment." He was about to punch Natsu but Lucy stopped him.

"No Luke, it's okay." She smiled. "Well, we better get going now. Bye Luke! See you later!" She grabbed Natsu's hand and her bags.

They walked- and ran- to the hotel. They saw Master giving room keys as he said the next pair. Makarov glanced at them. "Oh Natsu and Lucy! Here are your keys. One pair shares a room." He threw their keys and Natsu caught it.

Lucy sat down on the floor. "Luce, are you okay?" He touched her forehead.

"I'm fine, I'm just tired."

"Oh." "Okay. Thanks old man!" He dragged her to their room.


End file.
